Generally, electro-mechanical transducers exhibit a level of power consumption that may be higher than desired. Furthermore, such electro-mechanical transducers may not be able to produce haptic feedback of a desired magnitude or bandwidth due to space constraints.
What is needed is an electro-mechanical transducer that is configured to produce vibrotactile feedback having a relatively high magnitude and/or an adjustable bandwidth. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an electro-mechanical transducer that can generate haptic feedback having relatively low energy consumption.